Just Because
by INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY
Summary: *Prequal to Let it snow * After another one of Inuyasha and Kagome's fights, Sango shares words with Inuyasha after her and Kagome bathe. Could Sango change Kagome and Inuyasha's relashionship? OneShot InuKag Lemon. *Warning Intense Lemon*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and Co. But I do own this plot, and the hot spring. Lol, Enjoy!**

**This took me a day or two. THIS IS ONLY A ONE SHOT!**

**In other news: This story is a treat for all my patient readers, waiting for an update on either, What would you do? or Beneath the Rough. Both of the next chapters of these stories are nearly finished. What would you do? has nearly 5,000 words in this chapter right now. Beneath the Rough is around 2,000 words. Both are near finished. Oh, and for the bajilianth time, I AM A GIRL! G-I-R-L. Oh, btw, warning EXTREME LEMONS IN THIS STORY!**

**This idea for this story just hit me.-**

**HOME BOIY.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara watched ahead as Inuyasha and Kagome faught for what seemed like the millionth time today. The sun was setting and Kagome argued that they should stop, but Inuyasha insisted they kept walking. Now they watched to screaming pair.

"Inuyasha! We _are stopping!_" Kagome screeched at the dog demon infront of her. Her face red with anger. Why couldn't he just agree with her? Just this once?!

"We are NOT stopping, Kagome! We are close to a village! Why can't we stop there?" He argued, screaming right back at the girl.

"Because, Inuyasha, I need to bathe, there is a hot spring right over there," She yelled pointing to the thick forest,"The next village is about eight miles away, and right here is a perfect place for a fire, and its a nice clearing!" She hollered, getting in the boys face.

"You know what, Kagome? FINE!" He screeched,"Have it your way! It'll happen anyway! I'll just end up getting sat! So FINE! You WIN!" He yelled, his eyes flashing red. She jumped back in fear at his sudden lash out.

Leaves rustled as the flash of red bolted to a tree to watch over their campsite for the night. Kagome and the others could hear him snarling in defeat in the high-above tree. Kagome sighed.

"Well, Miroku, Sango, could you go get some fire wood? Shippou and Kirara could you possibly go play in the woods? I need some time alone." Kagome sulked, her voice swollen with sadness. Her friends nodded, giving Kagome her space was important. After all, she was doing most of the work the past couple of weeks. They all scurried off into the woods to do as they were asked.

Once every one was gone, Kagome flung her back pack to the ground, tears coursed from her eyes silently as she unpacked their sleeping bags. She grabbed some canned food and a pan to cook in. She grabbed a little shovel from her bag and dug a place for the fire, placing stones around the make-shift fire pit. She wiped her eyes clear of her tears. Her eyes red, her face blotchy, she grabbed Inuyasha's blanket she had made for him on their four year annaversairy of them meeting. She looked at the blanket, and in it was sewn a tree. The sacred tree where they had first met. She held it close and held it over her face, breathing in deeply his scent to calm her down.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Inuyasha sat upon his tree, looking through the leaves to Kagome. He felt bad. He smelt her tears a couple minutes ago, and immediately, his ears dropped to his head, and he whined. He didn't know why, but he never liked it when she cried, was sad, or in pain. And most of the time, it was his fault. He was an asshole, yes, he knew this. But what could he do to change? He huffed and then heard footsteps. He looked below him, and standing there, looking up at him, was Kagome.

His heart fell to his stomach when he looked at her, then jumped to his throat. There she stood, in a tank top and pajama pants, looking up at him with red eyes, and her face covered with a red rash from crying. But to him, right now, she looked beautiful. "Inuyasha," She began, her voice breaking,"Here's your blanket. Now come down here and get it." She said. The day had been hot like most summer days in this era, but Kagome knew that nights would be around eighty five degrees or so, but they still liked to have blankets.

"Keh." He said, and hopped down the tree to come face-to-face with her. He could hear her heart beat go up.

Kagome looked at the man infront of her. He had grown so much over the years. His face had grown out of the boyish features he had when she first met. His muscles were larger, his golden eye's seemed brighter now, he was much taller than she was, she barely reached his shoulder, and he towered over her. She gulped, trying to slow her beating heart. She held out the blanket to him, with a blush staining her already-red face.

Looking at the blanket a second before grabbing it, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's blushing face. His heart thundered in his chest. He looked at the blanket then at Kagome. "Thanks," He mumbled.

"Yeah," Kagome returned, and she walked back to the fire pit, and Inuyasha watched her movements the whole way. Quickly, he shook his head of all his dirty thoughts. He hopped back up the tree to think. He layed the blanket over his legs, glanced at Kagome once more, and watched the sunset, thoughts filling his head. All of them about Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome again. His feelings for her had changed as they traveled. He went from total loath of the woman, to a feeling he could never name. He had felt it once long ago for Kikyou, but no longer. Plus, his feeling for Kagome were much stronger than the feelings he once had for Kikyou. He remembered what Kikyou had called their once-feelings. Love. But, what he felt for Kagome was stronger. Was it still love?_ Duh. What else would it be? _He thought. Inuyasha thought about this on many occasions, he knew he loved Kagome. But, what did she feel of him?

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

_Where were they? Does it really take that long to get some fire wood? _Kagome thought, pondering her friends where-abouts. She was trying very hard to ignore her thoughts about.... well... _him._ She hated thinking about him after they fight, but somehow, her thoughts always led her to Inuyasha.

Yes, she knew she loved the man, but he could be such an _ass_ sometimes. He was very hard headed, she found, and had a very short fuse. _Oh, great. Nice one, Kagome! Thinking about him again... But can I really stop?_ She thought. No. No, she could never stop thinking about the man she had grown to love more and more over the years.

Eyes wandering, Kagome looked behind her to the red dot she could barely see through the green leaves, and the darkening light. She stared for a second longer before tearing her eyes away from him.

"Houshi!" Kagome heard, knowing Miroku had, yet again, touched Sango.

The yell was soon fallowed by a loud _slap_ and a crashing sound. Soon, Shippou and a fuming Sango walked into her sights. Sango was mummbling to herself about the 'stupid man'. And she could hear Shippou agree.

"Haha, Hey, Sango. He did it again?" She asked her friend, still giggling.

"Stupid perv." She mummbled, giving Kagome her answer and sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Sango, that was a little much, don't you think?" Miroku said, walking into the site, and dropping the firewood into the fire pit.

"No. I'm tired of you touching me. So, yes, I will be a little crueler. Until you knock it off." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head. "Sango," Kagome said, catching her friends attention,"Will you come to the hot spring with me?" She asked.

"Sure." She answered, and they began gathering the necessities. Kagome grabbed towels and some shampoo and conditioner. She then grabbed some lighter fluid and a box of matches, and threw them to Miroku.

"Miroku, could you start the fire?" She asked. And he nodded his head. "Shippou, stay here, please. And watch the pervert." She said. She looked at Kirara,"You too, Kirara. Keep the perv away," she said, and she got a mew back for a yes. Kagome looked at Sango, smiled, and they began to walk away, towards the spring.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Ahh," Kagome moaned, as she lowered herself into the hot spring. "It seems like all your worries are washed away, huh, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend sitting next to her.

"Mmhm." Sango mummbled back.

Kagome felt all her stresses and tensions just disappear as she sat in the spring with her friend. Sighing lightly Kagome shut her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Are you okay?"

Sighing again, Kagome looked at Sango and shook her head 'no'. Sango noticed that her friend was very sad. She could guess why. "Kagome, is that fight with Inuyasha you had earlier getting to you?" Sango asked. A very long time ago, Kagome had told Sango she loved Inuyasha, and ever since, Kagome has been more open with her feelings towards Sango.

Gasping and starting to sob once again, Kagome set her head on Sango's shoulder. "Y-yeah!" Kagome sobbed out. "Sango, I just love him so much, but I don't want to tell him. I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Kagome sobbed some more and pulled her head away from Sango's shoulder to cry into her hands.

Sango gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Kagome, I don't know what to say anymore. You have to tell him. If he doesn't accept you for what you feel, than you should let go, because then," Sango stopped a second to sigh,"then... in the end, you'll realize, by not telling him, you'll just hurt yourself more and more." Sango said.

Kagome wiped her tears from her eyes and shook her head. "Sango, I'm just confused. Can I please be alone?" She asked, and her voice was very sad. Sango nodded, she raised herself from the spring and grabbed her towel. She looked at her sad friend and walked back to the site, grabbing her clothes in the process, looking one more time at her friend with a sympathetic look. She was going to have a word with Inuyasha when she got back.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Stopping to dress behind a bush, Sango pulled her clothes on quickly and picked up her towel. She hurried back to the campsite, looking very angry_._ She dropped her towel on Kagome's bag and made a bee-line to Inuyasha's tree. She was going to give the man a piece of her mind.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled up the tree, and making the half demon look at her, his ears pinned to the back of his head. He jumped down infront of Sango.

"What?" He snarled, trying to keep himself looking like the bigger one in the soon to be fight.

Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all looked on at the two from their seats infront of the fire. "Oh, boy." Shippou said. Miroku and Kirara nodded in agreement.

"You-you, are just so-so-so.... UNBELIEVABLE! Kagome is _crying_ because of you! If you would just listen to her, or atleast agree with her every once in a while, you two wouldn't have so many _problems!_ You are such an insensitive, egotistical, chovanistic, bastard on the face of this good green earth..." Sango continued to rant, and Inuyasha became more and more irate.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flashing once again. "Just _stop!_ Stay _out_ of it! You stupid bitch!" Inuyasha snarled at the woman.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled to the demon, apalled.

"Shove it, Houshi!" Inuyasha turned his rage on the monk. He snarled at him and then bolted off to the hot spring to where Kagome was. He needed to talk to her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said, worried for her friend. She went to follow after him, but Miroku stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Sango, leave it. He won't hurt her. Come, sit." Miroku said, and pulled the worried girl over to the fire. Sango gave one last look to the forest where her friend and the enraged dog demon were. She sighed and sat next to Miroku. Kirara hopped into her lap, and she stroked her as she stared into the flame.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, fallowing Kagome's scent through the thick forest and finally landed quietly a few yards from the spring. And what he saw in the water broke his heart. Kagome was crying as she washed her hair of conditioner. He saw her as she gently washed her hands of the conditioner, and placed her hands over her face, and sobbed loudly. His heart cracked at the site.

He removed his shirts because of the eminating from the spring. He wiped the sweat from his brow quickly. Was he sure it was from the hot spring, or was it him watching Kagome bathe?

Kagome had known that Inuyasha was standing near by. She didn't care. She cried harder. She heard rustling in the bushes and looked up to see a shirt-less Inuyasha. She felt her face heat up. _Ahhh!_ She thought, turning her head away from the man standing- no- looming a couple of feet away, she didn't want him to see her blush, _Now, Why is he here? _She thought

Slowly, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. She nearly jumped out of the water when she saw that he had moved closer. Two things had kept her from jumping straight out of the water, one: Inuyasha would have seen her nude, and two: she would have died of embarassment if Inuyasha saw her naked.

Inuyasha watched Kagome once he had moved closer. Her reaction was stunning. Was she afraid of him? Was his eyes still red? Is that what scared her?

No. He couldn't feel his demon in control, so his eyes were gold still. What worried her so? He would find out. He lowered himself close to her, and saw her cover her chest. He thought nothing of it.

Feeling Inuyasha so close, Kagome covered herself. She looked up to the man with her chocolate eyes. They immidiatly clashed with gold. She burned red again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, gaining the Miko's full attention. He looked into her eye's. They were still red from crying and his heart screamed, knowing it was he that had made her cry. "Can I.... Join you?" He asked. He needed to talk to her. Needed to tell her. Needed to let her know that he....

"O-of course." Kagome said, breaking him from his thoughts. He nodded and lowered himself into the hot water, and he noticed that she scooted away from him. They were about three feet apart, but Kagome continued to cover her chest. She had even brought her knee's to her chest to cover her womanhood from him. The water was crystal clear, she didn't want him to see anything..... Or...

"Kagome... I need to talk to you." Inuyasha started, his voice a little shaky. He looked at her and she looked at him. Chocolate and gold, love and love, woman and man, clashed with this look. Kagome knew he was going to speak, and when he did, oh, when he did, the world would freeze, and it would just be him and her.

"I... Don't...Know, how to explain this. But... when I'm around you... I, mean..." He looked up at her in distress, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he would have to compare his love for Kagome, with Kikyou. And he really didn't know how else to explain it, but he didn't want to hurt her. He had done that one to many times.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Shamelessly, she uncrossed her arms and held Inuyasha's face in her hands. She knew all to well what he was trying to say to her, and why be shamed of this man seeing her chest, when he had, and she knew, that he had already spied her batheing? Really, she knew deep down, that shamelessly showing herself to him, meant something deeper. It meant, that she _wanted_ him to make love to her. She understood what would happed.

Rin had told her, that when the first time a dog demon makes love, he immediately marks her. There was a more complex demon within a demon, and a half demon. It is called the Youki. The Youki controlled the aspect of a demons love, and mating.

Kagome, being a Miko, could sense when a Youki is to be let out. And she could tell, that Inuyasha's had fallen madly for her, and it would jump at the chance of mating with her. Inuyasha would have no controll.

"I know... what you're trying to say Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking into his eyes deeply,"And I feel the same. I-I love you, Inuyasha." She said. That was it, all barriers between the two, dropped, and let free what they wanted to do, what they knew as right. Right and wrong were no longer an issue.

Before Kagome could finish her breath from her last sentanse, Inuyasha took the woman into his arms, and kissed her, washing Kagome with so many feelings. Lust, and love were the dominance of this kiss.

Kagome was shocked for a second, before falling into the kiss, wraping her arms around his neck, and pushing her chest against his. His mouth opened slightly and the tip of his tongue ran across her closed lips. She opened her mouth slowly, and he deepened the kiss.

Groaning, Kagome sent vibrations through the both of them with her moan. Inuyasha growled in approval. He let his demon take controll, trusting it to not hurt their lover. Inuyasha circled his claws on her lower back, and moved slowly to her lower stomach, causing Kagome to pull away from his kiss with a groan, to catch some air, and show him what he was doing to her.

Kagome looked to her lover, her eyes glazed and half-lidded showing him more how pleased she was. Inuyasha locked eyes with hers, and what she saw only excited her further: His eye's where a dark red. His demon was finally in control.

Fangs and claws were longer with Inuyasha's transformation. He picked his lover from the water, her back on the ground, and the ground was slanted so some of her was still set in the water.

Kagome propped herself up on her elbows to watch her lover. He moved down her body slowly, thankful for her already being de-clothed, and he admired every piece of skin, slowly starting from her face, down her neck, and he stopped. He looked at the juncture of her neck, he traveled back up the body from his position at her lower belly. He examined the juncture of her neck closer, and right in the center of the juncture, he held up a clawed finger over the place, he placed a white-scratch 'X', telling Kagome where he was going to bite. Added to the scratch, he looked her in the eye's, and smiled at her lovingly.

Kagome nodded, giving him premission. She knew he wouldn't continue if she didn't do anything, or consent. She smiled at him, and catched his lips with hers. She worked her lips for a second, and then pulled back, and giggled, kissing him on the nose, making him wiggled his nose to cure the itch. He leaned foreward and kissed her on the forehead, smiled at her, and moved down her body once again.

Resting himself between her legs, he looked at her perfectly shaven womanhood. His lower stomach pooled with want, and his crotch came to life some more, becoming very hard. To him, Kagome was the ultimate turn-on. And, God, how he loved her.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha rasped from his place at her legs. He nipped at her thigh, and she sighed in pleasure.

"I love you, too, Inu." Kagome said, trying a nickname on her lover. She heard him growl in approval.

Kagome screamed when he licked her thigh all the way to her shaved womanhood. He used his tongue and ran it over her nub, and it caused her to groan loudly. A milky-white substance leaked from her folds, and Inuyasha smelled it. It was all Kagome. He put his mouth on her folds, kissing her entrance lightly, she moaned louder, and Inuyasha looked up to see her face flushed red, and she had her eyes closed as she panted, holding back from her noises.

He growled, displeased with his bitch holding back. He wanted her to scream his name, moan his name, he wanted to hear her pleasure. He proweled up her body, stopping to lick her nipples, making her moan, and continued up her body until his mouth was at her ear. His breath fanned her ear, making her squirm and groan. He licked her ear, then whispered,"Don't hold back, my love. I want to hear you scream." He licked her ear again. He nibbled her ear lobe and then traveled back down her body, his erection grazed her womanhood, and then running down her thigh. She panted and screamed. She whispered his name, pleading for more.

He kissed her folds again, and then he let his tongue slip from her slit to her clit, licking it, making Kagome scream. "Inuyasha!" She panted some and thrusted her hips toward his face, wanting more. "Please..." She whispered begging for more.

"What?" Inuyasha asked innocently. He made eye contact with Kagome, her face red and mouth open. She groaned. "What do you want?" He asked, and ran a finger over her folds, playing with her clit. She couldn't take it and screamed his name again. He smiled in satisfaction. "Was that what you wanted?" He asked, repeating the motion once again. She groaned again, and more white liquid poured from her body.

He lowered himself down, licking her clit, and her hips bucked, making his mouth suck on her clit. She moaned loudly. Carefully, he used his finger to play with her folds, tracing her entrance. He slipped a finger in her, and she tightened around his finger, not used to the foriegn object inside of her. She groaned in pleasure again. He began to pump, and her breathing quickened, she ground herself against his finger, riding it.

He placed another digit inside her, stretching her, and she groaned in discomfort, but continued to ride his taunting fingers, trying to ease the burning her whole body had been enveloped in. She groaned, and ground her hips into his fingers, and he pumped faster. Kagome was so close to finishing, and rode him harder, wanting to complete herself.

Inuyasha smelt her arousal, knowing she was going to cum, he withdrew his fingers and in return, he got an irritated scream from his bitch. He whimpered at her, telling her it would be alright. She would get what she desired, but she had to work for it. Inuyasha brought his fingers to his mouth, licking clean his fingers of her juices. Kagome looked down to see him doing this, and he smelt a spark in arousal. He grinned up at her, his elongated fang poking out between his lips.

Kagome blushed and pulled his hair, and he complied, gliding up her body, until she switched her grip from his hair, to his face, and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him, pouring compassion, and lust into the kiss, wanting more. _Needing_ more. And he held no objection.

He sat up over Kagome, and removed his shirts quickly, throwing it asque. He kept his hakama pants on, and dipped his face to hover over her right breast. He let his tongue slip from his lips to lick the tip of her nipped, making her groan. He suddenly latched on to her nipple, sucking ruthlessly, and she screamed his name. "Please..." She whined again, this time louder, making her need known to him. His eyes glowed a brighter red, and he closed them, growling lightly. She whimpered again, his vocalization sending vibrations through her body.

Kagome let her hands travel up to his back, and traced down the his pants, she moved her hands around the waist-band until she was at his lower stomach, she untied his obi, and pulled his pants from his body. He helped her by kicking the piece of clothing into the water, but he didn't care. He was to absorbed in Kagome to really notice anything.

Her hand traveled down his stomach, and stopped, feeling his throbbing cock. She gripped it, her fingers not wrapping all around his length. She ran her hand around him from his base to his mushroom shaped head. He snarled in pleasure, pumping himself into her hand again. Kagome smiled mischeviously. She used her other hand and pushed him off her, and quickly pushed him on his back. He looked up at her curiously.

She settled herself between her legs, holding his cock before her. She massaged him gently, earning a moan for her work. She smiled once more, and licked his tip of his cock. He growled loudly, and she put her mouth around his head, and he held his breath. She moved until she held nearly all of them in her mouth, she nibbled and sucked, bobbing her head lightly. He groaned, and she massaged his balls, and quickly as she started, she felt his balls tighten and he released into her mouth.

Swallowing, she licked him clean and traveled up his body and kissed him. She stradled his waist, the head of his cock was pressed against her core, and her heat caused Inuyasha to groan again. His cock grew and poked her hard, making her cry out.

Pulling her down, he got her ear near his mouth, and breathed over the shell. She huffed quickly, panting harshly. He licked her ear and blew lightly. She groaned and ground herself against him. He resisted the urge to push up into her. His breath fanned over her ear as he spoke huskily, "Were'd you learn _that._" He asked, pulling her face infront of his to see her flushed face flash him a smile.

"My friends have told me a thing or two." She smiled, kissing him heatedly on his lips.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, looking at her deeply. He wanted to ask her. He wanted her to be his mate.

"Yeah," She whispered, nuzzling him lightly, and rubbing herself against his length, making him groan once more.

He pulled her close, his mouth once again fanning her ear with his breath as he spoke. "Kagome, I love you." He said, and heard her breath hitch, and pace quickened. But he wasn't done, he wanted her screaming his name. But mostly, he wanted her to say yes. "Will you be my mate?" He asked, and her face slowly came up to look at him, her eyes boring into his blood-tinted gold pools.

Kagome was speachless, she held her breath, wanting this momment to never end. She heard to hesitation in his voice. He wanted this as much as she did. Her eye's welled with tears and she nodded, gasping and burying her head into his shoulder to cry. She felt him hushing her, and she knew he was alarmed.

Inuyasha panicked. Why was she crying? He put his hand on the back of her head and whispered to her, hushing her. "Whats wrong, love?" He asked, alarm clear in his voice.

"Yes, Inuyasha," She said, pulling her tear wet face from his shoulder to look at him. She took one hand and carassed his cheek. "I would love to be your mate." She saw his face light up, and he hugged her, holding her close.

"Thank you," He said kissing her neck,"Thank you-" another kiss,"Thank you," another kiss,"Thank you." He said, kissing neck, lightly. "You'll never regret it, my love." He whispered.

Kagome nodded, and she began to kiss him again, and she moved her hips up, the head of his hardness rubbing against her opening, and she moved, coating his head with her juices. He thrusted up lightly, just putting his head inside her. She moaned and lightly kissed his neck, laying on his chest.

Letting only his mushroom shaped head go in, Inuyasha thrusted, bringing his head in, and then back out, making her groan. She fit so tightly around him, and he just wanted to thrust up into her, to fill her to the hilt, but he knew better. She was a virgin, and he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't. He had stretched her out slightly with his fingers, but he knew he would have to hurt her to mate her properly. He felt his eyes redden deeper.

Kagome saw his eyes redden some more, and she breathed hard, knowing the pleasure she'd get if he went demon. Rin had told her that once. She wanted to see for herself. She rode him nicely at the head, preparing herself slowly, knowing it'd get painful. She ground his head into her pussy a little tiny bit more each time, until she had more of his head inside her, groaning and screaming his name, and he whispered hers.

Inuyasha flipped them over, so he was on top and in control, like his demon was telling him to be. He hovered over the shocked woman, his red eyes boring into hers. Kagome nodded in submission. He touched her nipple lightly, making her moan. He kept the head of his cock neatly placed inside of her. She was tight and squeezing him.

"Kagome," He whispered, looking at her.

"Y-yes?" She moaned, her breathing raggad.

"It's-" He stuttered, and gulped, his eyes reddening more and more. "Gonna hurt..." He whispered, putting his face into her neck, inhaling her scent and licking where he was going to bite her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Shhh." Kagome hushed, and pushed against him a little, groaning at the unexpected pain. She gasped and wiggled against him, trying to pull away, but he held her there. She squirmed and after a while she settles, becoming use to having a little of him in her.

"Don't move, love." He whispered, and kissed her temple.

"Mmkay...." Kagome moaned. "Please," She whispered, wanting him to be quick.

"I know, I know." He lulled, and put his elongated fangs over the junction of her shoulder, he moved pulled out of her, and then back in where she was last time, making her scream loudly in pleasure. He closed his eyes, and forcefully shoved himself to the hilt, and dug his fangs into her shoulder, and she cried out loudly, and he could hear her sniffle and smelt her tears.

Kagome had never felt anything more painful. She would have gladly taken being shot by an arrow over this any day. She cried harder, and he was still inside her. She squirmed trying to make him pull out, but he wouldn't, and stayed where he was. She pushed against his shoulder, and he looked up, and she calmed as he looked at her. Her core throbbed, and she looked at the expression on her lovers face, seeing him very sad, and sorry.

Breaking their gaze, Inuyasha looked back to where he had bitten her, and it bled heavily. He could also smell the blood that came from within her, and he felt it cover his cock. He had hurt her, made her bleed even. He licked up the blood on her shoulder, the wound clotting quickly. He looked back into her eyes, and kissed her, trying to distract her from her pain and discomfort. He felt her sob into the kiss, and tasted her tears.

Kagome felt the pain subside, and then experemently moved up, and felt him slide out of her slightly, and the friction caused the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. Then she felt him move up, filling her once more, and she moaned and mewled. Her slickness and tightness made him groan with her.

"More...." Kagome moaned.

Complying, Inuyasha moved against her, pushing as far as he could up her, making her moan louder the deeper he got. He pulled back out, and set a nice, easy pace with his pumping, making Kagome's moans hitch and get louder.

"Faster...." She moaned, pushing against him, meeting his thrusts. He began pumping faster, and harder. She screamed, meeting each thrust. Inuyasha suddenly stopped, buried deep within her, and then began to grind into her, in slow circles, making her pant and thrust harder against him.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, clenching around him tightly. She held him tightly, but he continued to move within her, still far from his peak.

Inuyasha continued thrusting into her wildly, and she started to scream again, her hands gripping his shoulder and her nails raking down his back. Thrusting, panting, and screaming, Inuyasha paused for a second, and then suddenly pulled out. Kagome, high and suddenly dry, cried out in her frustration, and he growled back at her. He flipped her on her stomach, hoisting her up on her hands and knees. He laid down on her back, and thrusted into her.

Kagome closed her eyes and saw stars as he pushed into her from behind. All she could do was cry out, and repeat his name, over and over. He pushed into her, deeply, and hit somewhere deep inside her, making it the peak of her pleasure, and he contiued to hit the same spot.

Inuyasha snarled and growled behind her, making her whole body wrack in pleasurful vibrations. She came again, this time Inuyasha stopped thrusting, and reduced it to lazy movements. He emptied his load into her with several strong sprays, deep inside her body.

Kagome collapsed, and her lover falling with her. Inuyasha rolled off of his tender mate, and laid next to her, pulling her body close to his, her face buried in his chest.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, and she looked up at him, her eyes glazed, a lazy smile on her face.

"Hm, my love?" She whispered back. She cuddled closer to him, breathing in his husky scent.

"I love you." He snuggled his face right next to her ear, the breath of his voice blowing over her ear.

"I love you, too." She mummbled. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep in the arms of her lover.

Inuyasha looked down to his sleeping mate. He sat up, and held her in his arms. He pushed himself off the ground, still holding her, and he bent down, grabbing their clothes. He set her down on a nice patch of grass near the spring, and quickly dressed, leaving his fire rat coat off. He walked over to his mate, and wrapped her in his kimono. He grabbed her clothes, but decided to leave her towels and bottles of soap. He scooped her back into his arms, and walked off towards the camp site.

Inuyasha quickened his pace until he was running, and stopped on the outskirts of the campsite, and listened, confirming that everyone had falled asleep. He walked through the campsite, and to his tree. Jumping up to the branch he was on before he had left, Inuyasha put his back to the trunk of the tree, and Kagome between his legs. He pulled the blanket over them, adjusting some to make the sitting more comfortable.

Suddenly, he felt his mate shift in his arms, and looked down at her. "In'asha..." She mummbled, and Inuyasha smiled, carassing her cheek, and then crossing his arms around her chest, pulling her closer. He set his chin on the top of her head, and starred off into the night.

He looked down at Kagome again and smirked. He could already smell their pup. He was going to have a family with this woman, and he set his hand on her lower stomach. He rubbed it gently, and then stroked her cheek once more. He was going to make this woman so happy. To think this was all the cause of another fight, made him smile. He knew something good would come out of their fighting one day.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_****-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**This story only took about a day! It made my friend Amber cry! Review and favorite!**

**-Home Boiy**


End file.
